


No One in Love Sees

by seleneweavers



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneweavers/pseuds/seleneweavers
Summary: It's not like she's thinking about the possibility. She does. It will be easy anyway, many people come to Bali to have fun and let loose...Or Luke and Julie met in Bali and didn't expect to see each other again after spending some time together. But you know, apparently the universe have something else in mind
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 59





	1. chapter one: that which nourishes me, also destroy me

**Author's Note:**

> this whole thing started because I just watched the before trilogy for idk how many times now, and I'm feeling wanderlust and want to go to Bali because the last time was three years ago
> 
> it's actually been in my head for so long even before my first multichaptered work for this fandom 
> 
> even though yes I am an Indonesian and already been to bali multiple times, it was three years ago and english is not my first language so if my description is atrocious and not accurate, well that's on me even though I've done my research and actually ask my cousin who live there. 
> 
> the upload time is deliberate because I'm questioning myself whether I should continue this when I still have two wip to finished
> 
> anyway the whole Bali descriptions will be in the first five chapter before we dive in, okay? I hope you'll enjoy this

It's too loud. 

She can still feel the remnants of alcohol in her veins, can smell the scent of sweaty bodies in the air, the flashing light, blinding. 

It's suddenly become too much. 

(Or not enough because she can't tell the difference at this point) 

It's the island of gods but all she wants is to cry, drink, hurl and start all over again. 

Trying not to trip and stumble with the crowd around her is easier said than done. 

(The alcohol certainly didn't help) 

Before she can fall flat on her face and making fun of herself, a hand has already grip her waist, fingers splayed wide beneath her ribcage. 

Goosebumps start dancing on her spine, realizing with the rainbow crop top she's wearing, leaving her midriff bare is certainly giving her a certain advantage right about now. 

If this any other night, she probably will grind down on who ever has their fingers on her waist right now, stealing few kisses here and there before she lose her nerve and come back to her hotel, alone. 

It's not like she's thinking about the possibility. She does. It will be easy anyway, many people come to Bali to have fun and let loose. 

"You're okay?" If it's not for the fact that she's basically pressed down on the guy, she's pretty sure she won't hear him. His voice is low and perfect and god damn it, even if she can't see the guy's face right now she's pretty sure he's a catch. Too bad she's too damn tired today. 

"Yeah!" She replied, turning around-the hand automatically let her go. 

The light is too blinding that she can't see the guy's face clearly, but from his broad shoulder, the muscle that is visible from his sleevesless top he sure seem attractive. "Thank you!"

She doesn't know if he can even hear her at this point, but he nods like it's a given. 

Not even a few feet away, she's already stumbling again. Shit. 

"Need a hand?" It's the same guy again, already standing near her. How does he move so fast? 

"I'm fine," She snaps feeling embarrassed. He doesn't seem like a creep but who knows? She's halfway across the world what does she know anyway? 

"Look, this may sound creepy but do you need to get out of here?"

She bites her lips, contemplating. But it doesn't need too much time because the crowd start to move again so she nods her assent. 

Without a word, the guy hold her hand dragging her down through the crowd easily. There are times where she almost lose him and he end up have to pull her close, his touch burns at her waist. It's distracting. He's distracting. 

After minutes of trying to get around, they finally able to come out, the streets quiet while she can still hear the music blaring through the clubs around the street. 

Letting Bali night air soothe her skin, she let out a breath. She can feel her head is clearer already. 

"Hey."

Oh right. The sleeveless guy. Underneath the street light she can see his features much better. Shaggy brown hair, his skin fair combined with blazing green eyes, the guy is certainly is good looking. 

"Hey."

The guy looks at her, concerned, "First day? The time difference sure is a dozzy."

She shook her head. It's her third day here, already memorizing the street near her hotel, the cafe, the bar and the beach club that littered around the neighborhood. 

"Oh?"

"I just don't feel like it." She answer briskly, pointing at the club general directions. "Need some fresh air."

The guy hum thoughtfully, "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

She tilted her head, "Where?"

They end up in a nearby convenience store, sitting at the sparse metal chair, nursing the cheap can coffee they just bought. 

It should be weird, being with this guy that she just met, but it's not-seminyak street that seem to bustling with life is now quiet, apart from some nearby club that still open. 

"How long have you've been here?" The guy ask, curious. His fingers tapping lightly on the table top, seeming to follow a tune that he can only understand. It's endearing, actually. 

She realizes quickly how much he can't seem to stop moving around, legs bouncing arms flailing. He certainly fits the club scene, the high energy of this place, the whole island. 

"Three days."

The guy brighten, "Me too! What places you've gone too?"

It's not like she have nothing too be ashamed of, but it does feel kinda shameful to admit that she's only been around seminyak, enjoying the beaches and drinking her way through it. 

Bali is certainly beautiful, from the small glimpse she get to see. The island is alive and bursting with colors, the culture seem to be rich and intricately woven together. 

Flynn probably already have a detailed itinerary at hand, ready to drag her to experience all the island get to offer. 

But her best friend is halfway across the world, and she's here alone with a stranger drinking coffee instead of cocktails. 

"Around." She finally settles. 

"This place do makes you feel overwhelmed huh?" The guy continues without missing a beat. "I feel like I discover something new everyday."

She nods, like she understand what he's talking about. "It is beautiful."

"What brings you here?"

"What brings you here?" She shoot back. 

The guy laugh. He have a nice laugh. "Honestly? A lot of things happening and I said fuck it. Bali seem like a good idea."

She snort, because it sound like what happens with her too. What are the odds? 

"But I kinda regret it now," The guy continues. "It doesn't feel the same without my boys."

"Your boys?"

The guy looks bashful, "My band. Everytime I discovered something new, I kinda expect them to be reacting next to me. It seem selfish to have all of this beauty and not share it."

Maybe it's the sincerity of his tone, maybe it's the way she can relate to his sentiment perfectly but she end up telling him about Josh, how she meets Josh freshmen year of college, how Josh helps her through her mom diagnosis, the cancer that finally took her away last year. 

She end up graduating without her mom seeing her with her diploma, Josh helping her through all of it. 

She find him kissing another girl, and when being confronted about it, Josh didn't took the blame and decided to put it on her, calling her needy, makes all of it seem like her fault for being self centered for years after all the things that happened with her mother. 

So impulsively she bought a ticket halfway across the world to here, where nobody will know Julie Molina and being someone new that is fun and adventurous instead of the boring needy one that Josh seem to saw on her.

"He's a fucking asshole," The guy retorts after she finish her story. Honestly, she really needs to stop referring to him as the guy, spilling half her life story and she didn't even know the guy fucking name. 

Seeming to read her mind, the guy continue. "Is it too late to know your name though. Or you can offer a fake one I don't care. Being nobody and all in this new place right? It's just weird reffering you as the cute girl from the bar."

Ignoring his last stament she contemplates about it. After listening to her for god knows how long he actually deserves her name, the name that is her own, the one that has been bestowed on her. 

But maybe Josh is right, that she is boring and a coward, so she says the one name that come to mind, "Rose."

"Nice to meet you Rose." The guy grins, offering his hand. She accept it. "I'm Daniel."

Daniel, she doesn't think it's his real name either but she's not gonna call him out on it when she's doing the same glance at his phone. 

"Hey, you told me that you haven't gone to any place in here right?"

She nods, already wondering what Daniel have in mind. 

"It's already near 3 AM, how about you're stay a little longer while we try to catch the sunrise?"

She frowned, "There are literally so many beach nearby. It doesn't even take a minute to walk there."

Daniel grin turn mischievous, "Hey there's many to offer beside the beaches you know. Don't you want to be adventurous, Rose?"

She shook her head but she can feel a small smile graze her lips. "Okay. What do you have in mind?"


	2. chapter two: everything has a small beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a small update! i hope you like this

Is it crazy to accept a stranger offer to go with him halfway across the world? 

The old Julie probably will be freaking out. She can imagine Flynn shaking her head in disappointment, or even her dad will probably be worried sick. 

But Daniel doesn't seem that bad, he listen to her ranting about her ex boyfriend for hours and seem to be respectful of her boundaries. 

Still though, seeing the way the road narrow beside her seem sketchy as fuck and she can feel herself started hypervalenting in the taxi that they took to god knows where. 

She's been asking him where are they're going, jokingly ask him if he's a serial killer even though honestly she's getting worried too. 

He snort, "I would be the worst serial killer." 

"Says the serial killer."

He shake his head, "What if you are one and you were the one who's biding her time?"

The notion is so ridiculous that she decided to be quiet and didn't answer him. 

Daniel grows quiet too, before he says, "Reggie would be the worst though. I don't even think he can harm a fly."

"Wow you really thought about this huh," She retorts drily. 

"Yeah well i have to convince you somehow that I'm not one."

It's been few hours since she met him that's the thing. But Daniel seem to know her better than most of her friend circle back in LA. 

She grows to know him too, about his bandmate that he calls his family. How he meet Reggie first and then Alex. All the shenanigans they're up to in their teenage years, his weird food combination that seem to disgust both his bandmate (His food combination sounds like pregnancy craving really) the first time he played guitar and feels like he meant for it. 

She told him about Flynn, about double trouble how Flynn has always been there through all the good, the bad and the confusing in her life. 

They don't talk about their name, about the fact that they probably playing pretend right now, about where they come from. 

And she draw comfort from it. He may know most of the things about her but he doesn't know her. Not really. 

Checking her phone it almost hit 5:00 AM. One hour till sunrise. "Where are we going?"

Daniel look nervous, also checking his phone too. "Stop hounding me! I don't know it was this far."

This guy gonna give her a headache. "Daniel!"

Ignoring her, Daniel ask their taxi driver who seem to understand, telling them that they'll arrive soon. On whatever place he's taking her really. 

She really starting to regret this. 

It's dawn when they finally arrived. She can see clearer, all the dense forest around them. It's actually rather pretty she supposes after all the bright flashing lights and the loud sounds she grow accustomed too. 

She can feels a slight cold as she realizes there's a fog that still formed around her, making the temperature drops. 

"This doesn't look promising," She says nervously, looking at the forest around her. 

"What?" Daniel frown, confused. 

"You, not being a serial killer."

Daniel rolls his eyes, "Promise not a serial killer, you can haunt me all you want if I'm wrong. Come. The sun gonna come out soon."

Hesitating, she follows him. She can see the the sky started to lighten, the forest seem to come alive, as she can hear the sound of bird chirping around her, the wind caressing her gently. 

It's magical. Truly wonderful. This whole place. 

She can feel Daniel eyes following her while she stand there, in awe. 

He only grins when she caught him staring at her, his smiles bright, "Come on. You should see this."

In a trance she nods, while he tug at her hand dragging her forward. The sight that greet her eyes took the breath straight out of her lungs. 

There's a lake, the water looks so pristine and clear, the water seem to reflect the sky, the forest, the beam of sunshine back perfectly. 

The sun seem to washes everything in golden hue, and the sky seem to stretch miles and miles away. The forest seem to be endless, surrounding the entire body of water. 

Rows and rows of wooden boat near her sight and the small Hindu temple overlooking the lake only makes this wild place more beautiful. 

The fog only makes this place more ethereal. Untouched. Perfect. 

The birds chirping become louder now as she let out a laugh. Goodness. 

"This is definitely worth it." She can hear Daniel muttered quietly next to her, but she's too busy drinking everything in, because she knows this sort of things won't happen twice, right? 

She breathes in the cool air, as her mind grow quiet and peaceful with every sound of the wind blowing gently around her. 

"It's called Lake Tamblingan." 

She turn, seeing Daniel closing his eyes. He continues, "Apparently long ago there's a plague and this lake water been blessed. And the only thing that curing the plague was this water. So they let this place fairly untouched, letting it be. The name derived from it."

She raise her eyebrows, "You seem to know a lot about this place."

"According to the internet because it's so far away from the city, it also a place to seek a peace of mind. I figured we both need it," Daniel answer without a missing a beat. 

She can feel a small smile start to graze her lips. Because it does work. This small secluded piece of heaven. 

They both stand around near the lake for a few minutes until Daniel ask her to sit in the grass meadow not far from the lake. 

Munching on the bread and the water they bought from the convenience store, she let out a sigh. 

They must have been an odd sight to the few campers that she glimpses around the meadow. Her, still in her shorts and her crop top, her hair in a messy bun at the top of her head and Daniel in his sleeveless tee. 

What are the odds that she started yesterday ready to party and end up in a middle of nowhere with a guy that she just met a few hours ago, already spilling her life story to him. 

But she doesn't mind. She treasure the feeling of the soft grass underneath her fingertips, the way the sunlight hit the leaves just right, Daniel features that seem to soften underneath the sunlight, his eyes seem to match the sight around them. As mesmerizing as the view around them. 

Daniel hums before he looks at her, fond. "Still thinking I'm a serial killer?

She can feel her lips twitching, trying her best to hold back her smile. " The jury's still out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to include the photos of the lake but idk how to include pictures on ao3 because I feel like my words doesn't justify the sight
> 
> kudos, bookmark and feedback are greatly appreciated!


	3. chapter three: it is to run blind and never stops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter before 2021! I hope you enjoy this, I have fun researching for this.

They end up on another lake. She decidedly didn't want to ask what's going on Daniel mind because she's not sure she can keep up. 

"Aren't you tired?" 

Daniel grin, biting his bottom lip in the way that look both hot and adorable at the same time. "No, c'mon. You promised that you will follow me to see Bali right?"

She shook her head, "I did no such thing."

"Same difference, you're still here anyway. C'mon."

Accepting Daniel outstretched hands, she let out a sigh. They haven't sleep at all since last night, surely he didn't plan them to go sightseeing all day right? 

(Wrong, as she soon realized) 

It's not a far drive from Lake Tamblingan. Now that the sky has lighten, she can see the view better. All her eyes can see is green, the rice paddies seem to be everywhere. 

She insist to pay the driver this time around. It's not as much money spent from their last trip, but she still feel better about it. 

Bratan Lake certainly seem more like a tourist attraction. She can already saw some cars and motorcycle parked here. Can see some stores being opened, some more tourist with their camera. 

There's more temple here (Pura as it called in the native language, she soon learned from their driver) the pavement leading to the beautiful sight of the lake stretched wide, with colorful flowers garden near it. 

Another bigger pura sat across the lake, with towering stones being built like a tower for the ceiling, paired with the light fog that seem to come out often in this part of Bali, gives it an air of mystery. 

It's still very early, some Balinese gretting them warmthly, still in their prayer get up. 

The man's doned white shirts, with colourful sarong and with a plain fabric that seem to be sewn into a knot in the middle that been used as a hat. 

While the women's doned the long sleeved lace top with a scarf that tied like a belt in their middle, hair being pulled back into a low bun. 

It never stop being fascinating how intertwined the culture and the religion in bali really is. 

Even with all the outpour of tourist in the island, the people seem never to stop lose their identity, their faith is still as strong as ever. 

"Ohh, this temple is used for offerings and ceremonies dedicated to the Balinese water, lake and river goddess _Dewi Danu_ , due to the importance of Lake Bratan as a main source of irrigation in central Bali," Daniel recite, his eyes glued to his phone. "That's cool."

"So is every temple have different meaning and different gods then?"

Daniel shrugs, "I think so."

She tilted her head, curious. "So where do you get all of the idea for which places we're gonna go anyway?"

Daniel smiles sheepishly at her, "It's Alex itinerary actually. He's the one who have research all of the places in Bali that I could go if I so pleases."

She laughs, "And here I thought it was your brilliant idea all along."

"Well I have a beautiful girl in my arm so I think the itinerary works."

She falters a little bit hearing that, because it seem different now they're in broad daylight hearing a compliment from an attractive guy. 

She decided to ignore it, "Why Alex doesn't come then? Or Reggie."

"I'll tell you more if you're willing to come with me some more," He teases, eyes bright twinkling with mischief. "Besides I see you're not complaining."

"We already have this conversation, Daniel."

This time he's then one who falters (It makes her more convinced that Daniel, in fact is not his real name) 

"But it's worth it right? So far?" He asked hopeful. 

(It's tiring, she's still sweaty and still wearing yesterday clothes. She hasn't take a bath and she's far away from her hotel with a guy that she knows less than 24 hours. 

But it's the most fun things she got to do since she arrived in Bali) 

She shrugs, "I guess so."

(Judging from the wide grin on Daniel face he certainly knows she's lying. 

She can't find herself to care) 

+++

There's some store that sell clothes near the lake that is much more expensive and have lower quality than the things that she can find in a boutique in seminyak or in kuta but this will have to do. 

Buying a yellow floral dress, and a flip flop, she decided to wear it now even though she's pretty sure she's gonna be itchy after this. 

But wearing her sweaty clothes when the weather is gonna be much hotter after this doesn't feel like a good idea. 

"Hey."

"Rose!" He lights up, beckon her closer. 

It still weird hearing her mother name being called as hers. But she's the one who decided to use it anyway. 

Without a word, Daniel has tuck one of her curls to the back of her ear, putting a hairpin in it. 

She blinks, surprised. The vendor, a young women wearing the traditional long sleeves laced top had come forward with a mirror, seeming to realize her curiosity. 

It's a white frangipani flower hairpin, a common flower that can be found around Bali, she realizes. She often saw some Balinese women wear the flowers, tucking it at the back of their ear. It's an imitation but it sure does look like the real thing. 

"They don't have rose hairpin I'm afraid," Daniel jokes. "So we have to settle for this. I think she called in kamboja flowers?"

"Frangipani." Gently touching the hairpin that has adorned her curls. Turning to the women she smiles, "It's beautiful."

The women smiles brightly at her, "You're beautiful miss-cantik sekali."

She nods, understanding the first part of the conversation. "Terima... kasih?"

She pretty sure she butchered some of the syllable, but the women nods happily. 

"Mister your girlfriend is very beautiful." The women continues looking at Daniel. 

She falters, trying to correct the women but without a missing beat, Daniel nods. "She does isn't she."

The women smiles at them, "Kalian serasi. Good couple. Very good."

Daniel nods again before squeezing her hand, saying goodbye before he drags her near the front entrance again. 

She frowned, seeing how fast Daniel dragging her. "What is that for?"

He huffs, "That women try to hit on me even though I told her I'm not interested. So I lie and grab those hairpin so she could believe me. I think she believes me after she saw you though."

She can't help but laugh, "Seriously?"

"Yeah. But I see the hairpin does fit you well."

She try not to blush, thankfull for her complexion that makes it harder for her blush to be visible. 

"Oh, I already ordered us a driver to go back to seminyak," Daniel stated easily. It makes her heart clench, realizing that it's gonna end now isn't it? "So you can stop complaining about not being able to rest."

Trying to hide her reluctance to separate, she rolls her eyes. "Thank god."

Daniel smile wryly before checking his phone again. "Oh, wait here. I think the car is near."

She try not to fidget, feeling weird without Daniel by her side. She can see new cars and new motorcycle coming in, the place getting more crowded. 

Seeing her phone it's almost 10 AM, so it does makes sense why more tourist seem to come. 

Not long after, Daniel runs to her excitedly. "Change of plans."

"What?"

"I'll tell you more in the car. Let's go."

(It's hard not to get excited, when Daniel excitement is contagious. 

When she doesn't even want this day to end either) 

Laning back on the car seat, she turn to Daniel. "So what you have in mind?"

A secrective smiles has grazed Daniel lips, "Where's the fun in that right?"

"I'm sure I'll love it," She retorts sarcastically. 

But Daniel only laugh, looking at her with those green eyes, "You will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not actually a Hindu or a Balinese for that matter so I'm sorry if there's some faults in here which I'm pretty sure there is
> 
> I have a friend who actually a Balinese and a Hindu and even far away from home she still is so proud of her culture and still stick to her faith. 
> 
> Indonesia in general have rich culture, with different ethnic group, different languages, different religion and belief but Balinese is on a whole different level regarding their culture, something that I admire. 
> 
> All information that need more details come from websites that I found in both English and indonesian.


	4. chapter four: I don't mind if there's not much to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, happy new year! because I end last year with this story I'll start with this one too! 
> 
> hope you enjoyed it, this is the most indulgent story I've ever written

"This is a bad idea."

She should've known that following Daniel idea is terrible. She's regretting this already. 

(She keep saying that since last night and here she goes again) 

Daniel looks up, pouting,"You keep saying that."

"Because it's true!"

"But you're still here anyway," He respond, smug. Tugging at one of her curls playfully. 

"Temporary insanity?" She offers, unconcerned. 

Daniel looks petulant, taking one of the many swimsuit that hang in front of them and giving it to her. "I already choose one. C'mon the meters running."

She rolls her eyes, "It's easier for you, maybe."

"It's just a swimsuit, Rose," Daniel muttered, exasperated. To be fair, the first thirty minutes of their ride is spend arguing when Daniel tell her that they're gonna have to buy a swimsuit for their next destination. 

And then when they finally arrived in the shop that actually specialize on swim wear, they spend another fifteen minutes arguing about the prospect and how all this impromptu purchase is gonna be a bitch in the long run. 

("You just gonna work harder then," Daniel teases, eyes bright twinkiling with mischief. 

It's a record that she didn't throw anything towards Daniel at that moment. Instead she choose to pinch him in those sinfully muscular arms, "God, you're an asshole.") 

She tries again, "Swimsuit are expensive."

"It's not as expensive, here," Daniel points out, matter of factly, smiling cheekily at her. The bastard. 

She tried a different tactic. "Where are we going anyway?"

"And ruin the surprise?" He shook his head. "Fuck no." 

"Daniel."

"Rose. Rosemary?" 

She wrinkle her nose, "No."

"Okay, Rose. Just Rose. Pick one and let's go," We're running out of time."

"I don't want to buy another clothes!" She exclaims, loudly. 

The store is deserted, so only the women behind the counter that seem to care, motioning her to lower her voice down. 

She nods mutely. 

"This is Bali!" Daniel uttered, his hand moving excitedly. "Of course we're gonna go swimming!"

She sighs, resigned. "You're not gonna give up are you?"

He nodded, biting his bottom lip. 

"Fine! Just give me five minutes," She grumbles, already trying to find something appropriate. 

"Five more minutes or I'll be dragging you out myself Rose."

"Just go ughhh." 

She already have some picks in mind so it doesn't take too long for her to choose something. 

She finally settle on a black two piece with high waisted bottom. It's not that expensive and seem to have pretty good quality too, so she hopes she still can wear these back in LA. 

After purchasing it, she decided to wear it underneath her maxi dress, knowing that when they arrived in whatever place Daniel have in mind it will be more practical. 

When she come out of the store, Daniel seem to type furiously on his phone. Hearing the telltale sound of her foostep, he looks up. "Done?"

She nods, "Let's go."

  
  


* * *

It's waterfall this time around. She doesn't even know that Bali has waterfalls too! 

"I thought we're gonna go to a remote beach near here not a waterfall," She mumbled. People come to Bali for the beaches, she doesn't know they have a whole other to offer too. 

"We could do that too," Daniel offer easily. He ponders it for a minute. "But maybe next time."

She try to hold back her grin, hearing his last sentence. "I never says there will be next time."

Daniel gives her an unimpressed look, "Rose!"

"Let me think about it some more!" Without giving him an answer she walks faster, trying to ask their guide about the waterfall (or waterfalls because apparently there are four and that's why they need a guide) 

("Are you secretly rich or something?" She joked, curious. 

He offers to pay for their driver and the guide too. She knows Bali is not that expensive, but it kinda make her feel guilty 

She offers to pay for the drive back to seminyak and the food which Daniel agree easily. 

Daniel shrugs, "Something like that."

"Something like that?"

Daniel eyes filled with mirth, "That's another story."

She shook her head, "I'm not sure I want to know."

Walking closer to her, Daniel grins. His eyes bright. "Get to know me, Rose. I dare you.") 

The road is a little slippery, Daniel have to help her several times and end up holding her hand all the way through, but the view makes up for it. 

The sunlight seem pouring out on the forest around them, casting shadows around it. 

Nearing the waterfall, they have to walk down next to a cliff right beside them with vines hanging from it, small stream of water sprouting from it. It's fascinating. 

But it doesn't compare to the actual waterfall. 

When they finally arrived on the first waterfall she can't help but gasp. It's stunning. 

Two waterfalls sitting side by side, cascading down from the cliffs top. She can hear the water crashing down the rocks, it's deafening. 

"This waterfall is holy," The tour guide tell them. "No swimming."

She nods, following Daniel that tug at her hand impatiently. They go down the small stairs, coming closer to it. 

The waterfall is so tall, it's a majestic sight indeed. She can see the sign 'no swimming', the warning clear. 

"If we scream here it will be swallowed by the current right?" Daniel whisper right beside her ear. 

"It probably will," She answer. "But I don't think that will be a good idea."

Daniel seem to realize her point, so they decided to stand there for a while, some of the water already splashing near them, enjoying the sight. 

Some tourist already catching up to them, so they decided to go to the next waterfall. 

"So that's aling-aling waterfall," the tour guide started. "That's the tallest one here. The next will be Kroya, Kembar and Pucuk after it. You can swim in those."

She's excited, the prospect of swimming in here doesn't seem like a scary idea anymore. The water is clear and cool, the air fresh. 

With Bali sun seem to be getting hotter the more they walk, swimming feels like a wise choice. 

Apparently their first stop, Kroya waterfall have a natural water slide. And a cliff jumping place. 

"You know about this," She said accusingly. Trying not to feel self conscious taking off her dress in open spaces like this. 

"That's why we're here," Daniel replied. She's waiting for another teasing remarks from Daniel but when she looks up, Daniel seem to be lost at words. 

(She knows she's not that bad looking. She excersice often with Flynn, trying to keep her form in shape. 

But seeing how Daniel looks at her, it makes her feel more beautiful than she actually feels) 

"Your ex is so fucking stupid." Daniel stated. He winces, seeming to realize he said that out loud. 

She can't help but giggles, "You're not that bad looking yourself."

And it's true. Daniel is even more gorgeous now, hair disheveled, chest bare. It's a crime, looking like that. 

Daniel smile burst slowly, seeming pleased by her compliment. It's endearing. 

"So what we're gonna do first?"

Daniel hums, "I think cliff jumping first then we try the water slide?"

She nods, already feeling excited. The jump is not that tall, and their guide assures them that it's safe and people have done it plenty of time. 

Daniel jump first, doing a backflip which she can't help but be impressed with. She follows soon after, the jump makes her feel instantly awake, a laugh soon jumps out of her lips. 

"Fun?" Swimming towards her, Daniel grins. 

"So fun!" She gushes before laughing again. Daniel laughs too, swimming close to her. 

They just spend a few minutes there, enjoying the cool water, the sun that peeking from the trees. 

Trying the water slide is a different matter entirely. They have to wear a safety vest. The water is rough, the current harsh, beating harshly down her face when she finally go down the pool of water. 

She can't help but think it's a once in a lifetime thing too. That she will not experience this sort of things anywhere else but here. 

They walk again to the next waterfall. Daniel holding her hand all the way through. Trying to scare her in the small wooden bridge on the way there. 

(She try to ignore the sparks that start to form at the bottom of her stomach. 

How Daniel laugh start to make her feel something) 

This time around, the cliff jumping spot is higher than the last place. She feels queasy, looking down to the clear water under it.

"You wanna do it again?"

She shook her head, "This one seem dangerous."

"C'mon. I'll catch you."

"That doesn't seem possible."

He shrugs, "I'll try anyway."

She roll her eyes. "If you want to, I'll wait. We can swim for a while here too."

Daniel pouts, "Not fun. We come here to have fun and make bad decisions right?"

She tilted her head, "That sounds like a good lyric ideas. You should write it down."

Daniel groans, "Ugh fine."

She decided to wait, take some pictures while their tour guide instructs Daniel where he should jump, all the cautions on how to do it safely. 

He screams when he jumps, the scream filled with delight. It tempt her too. 

So when their tour guide look at her, asking her to go down with him to follow Daniel she shook her head, giving him the large bag she buys for Daniel and her, telling him that she's gonna jump too. 

The tour guide seem amused, but readily agreed.   
Daniel seem to realize that she's gonna jump, already screaming encouragement at her. 

She second guess herself when she saw the drop. It's high. 

But it's what she needs right? To have fun and make some bad decisions. 

She jumps. 

(It's exhilarating and a little painful. But she feels like she can fly, like she can do anything. 

Like she finally free) 

"I can't believe you do it," Daniel says, astonished. His touch beneath the water burns at her waist. She doesn't mind. "That's amazing."

"I guess I'm full of surprises."

"That you are."

She arch her back, trying to escape the intensity of his gaze, letting Daniel hold her while she let's the water washed away all the turmoil inside her. 

(Her hair will be a frizzy mess after this, but she doesn't care. 

She likes the feeling, the way all the weight seem to be lifted, just for a while) 

When she finally leans back up, her face has become closer with Daniel owns, she can see the specks of golds on his green irises. 

(It will be so easy to close that gap and pull him close. Let his touch burn her even more) 

She clears her throat, quickly letting go of Daniel. "Let's go."

(She try not to notice the way his voice sound so hoarse when he answer her, the flush that is very noticable on his fair skin. It doesn't matter) 

When they arrive at the last stop, the cliff jumps is much more higher than the last, she adamantly refused. Daniel didn't even push her to do it this time. 

She's already near the pool of water when he jumps. The sound loud, the splash of water seem to go everywhere. 

When he comes out, he looks surprised before he screams happily, the waterfall current drown his voice. 

"How is it?" She shout, trying to beat the waterfall. 

"Good!" 

She lounge near the water for a while, letting the sun washes over her. But Daniel seem to have something else in mind. 

Walking towards her, he picks her up easily while she screams at him to put her down. Beating down his back, he only laugh at her. 

Stupid muscular arm. 

It shouldn't be a surprise when he dunk her on the water, laughing loudly when she splutters. 

"You're dead!" She screams while Daniel just laughs when she start to chase after him. 

It's a well day spent. Playing in the water while she try her best to dunk Daniel and he in retaliation picking her up and throw her across the water easily. 

She doesn't remember the last time she had this much fun. 

It's a good day. 

* * *

They decided to give her hotel address, driving her first before they go to his hotel. 

When they finally arrived near her hotel, the sun is already set, all the city lights seem to light up around her. 

She yawns, still feeling tired. Daniel still sleeps next to her. And even with his mouth opening a little bit, he still looks handsome.

"Daniel. Hey," She whisper, shaking his body a little bit. 

"Who the fuck is Daniel?" He grumbles, before closing his eyes again. 

She snort, amused. It's more or less a confirmation at this point. 

"Wake up! We're near my hotel!"

"Huh?" He blinks languidly, looking at her. "Oh right."

She giggles, while Daniel smile dopily at her, still sleepy. "In seminyak already?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Okay."

She can see the contrast, from all the villages to the night city life around her. 

Daniel sit next to her, rubbing his eyes trying to make himself awake. 

She hums, wondering if it's a good idea or not. "If you're still sleepy, you can stay the night at my hotel."

Daniel eyes widen, instantly awake. 

"To sleep," She interject quickly. Grateful for the dim light of the car, "Just to sleep. I don't think it's safe if you're going back to your hotel like this."

He gulps before nodding mutely, "I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next update will probably be longer while I try to think about the the places they'll go next
> 
> Until next time

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to the people who celebrate it! 
> 
> This whole thing is one shameless plug of me promoting Bali and me missing it at the same time


End file.
